High School Pains
by DemonGirl13
Summary: Summary: Ryoma’s the new kid in school and has been targeted by the schools handsome gang leader. Will they hate each other or will love bloom? Contains abuse, rape and language. K And M later on in the story. Chapter 11 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story

A/N: New story! New me! New angst! I won't have time to update regularly so Gomen to everyone! Read and review! I want to dedicate this story and chapter number one to the authoress of Tennis no Ojousama, HiME ViSUAL, Why does this happen to us? Enjoy nya!

Title: High school pains.

Rated: k+ may change due to some naughty things.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT!!

Summary: Ryoma's the new kid in school and has been targeted by the schools handsome gang leader. Will they hate each other or will love bloom? Contains abuse, rape and language.

Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny morning as Echizen Ryoma woke up from his slumber. He yawned and stretched a bit before getting up. He took a quick shower and got dressed, wearing a long sleeved hoddie and blue jeans with black converse. Walking into his small but tidy room, he looked at himself in the mirror.

Ryoma could be consider a beauty with his shoulder length emerald green hair and cat like golden eyes. He had small, pinkish lips that looked oh so kissable and fair skin. His body was lean and slender. He had slight curves, making his body seem girlish and he was short for his age.

'First day of school is going to be hell.' He thought and looked at the watch. 'Shit! If I don't leave soon, I'm going to be late!' he thought and rushed out, grabbing his black messenger bag with him. Rushing down the stairs and running pass some people; he made it to the bust stop in record time.

"That was close…I didn't miss the bus." he panted. Slipping his hand into his jeans, he pulled out an ipod he practically spent two years of his life trying to earn enough money to buy. Plugging in the ear phones, he started listening to Tohoshinki's, The way U are, while waiting for his bus. Just after the song ended though, his bus arrived. Getting on, he sighed as he saw that the bus was full.

'Oh great… Wonder how long I'll have to stand before I get to school…' Ryoma thought bitterly as his catlike eyes scanned for a seat. Spotting an empty seat beside a blue haired teen a little older than he is, Ryoma walked to him and asked politely;

"Is this seat taken?" The boy with blue hair turned and faced him. He had a handsome face and was wearing spectacles. The ten smiled.

"Not at all. Go ahead and sit." he said and motioned Ryoma to sit down.

"Arigato…" Ryoma thanked him and sat down. The boy smirked down at Ryoma, creeping the latter out.

"Nani?" Ryoma asked, feeling a little self-conscious as the older teen kept starring at him.

"Are you new here?" the boy asked instead as Ryoma nodded.

"Yeah I am. I'm going to Tokyo Gakuen." Ryoma answered and mentally slapped himself.

'Why'd you got tell him the name of your school baka!' Inner Ryoma chastised. The older teen smirked.

"I go there too. A little warning since your new and all. Keep away from 'The Royals'." The bus stopped and both the blue haired teen and Ryoma got down. The teen started to walk away before Ryoma called for him.

"Wait! Ano… Who are you?" Ryoma asked, walking behind him. The boy turned and smiled.

"Oshitari Yuushi. Yoroshiku…." He said with a smooth voice. Ryoma nearly blushed.

"Echizen Ryoma… Yoroshiku…" Oshitari smirked.

"See you around then Ryoma-kun…" he said and walked into the school campus. Ryoma stood there, dazed. He snapped out of it and checked his watch. Nearly cursing when he saw that he was going to be late in a few minutes. He still needed to go see the principal to get his schedule and books.

He made it to the principal's office and knocked on the door. He heard some one say 'come in' and walked into the room. A chocolate haired man greeted him. The man had a good build and was tall. He was wearing a suite and his eyes were a dark shade of brown.

"You must be Echizen-kun right?" he said with a warm voice and twinkling eyes. Ryoma nodded and the man smiled.

"I'm the vice principle, Yamada Sho. Unfortunately, principle Sakaki was called away to an emergency conference in Hiroshima and won't be back for a week." He said in an apologetically tone as he grabbed some papers and books.

"You're locker is in the 'Seigaku' section, number 613. Even though you're only 15, you will be put in the 3rd year class because your grades are absolutely stupendous." He continued and handed Ryoma his schedule, an excuse note and his text book.

"You're homeroom is class F-3. Study hard!" he said and shoved Ryoma out of the room. Ryoma blinked cutely and made his way to his locker.

Walking into a hall that said 'Seigaku', he scanned the blue lockers for his own. Finding it, he was about to open the locker door when somebody bumped into him. Ryoma fell onto the floor with an 'ooff'.

"Gomen!" the person who bumped into Ryoma said as he pulled the shorter boy up.

'Whoa!' Ryoma thought as he was practically lifted up by the taller teen.

"I'm so sorry bout that dude. Didn't see ya there!" the boy said. Ryoma had to tilt his head up slightly because the older teen was a whole head taller than him. The other teen had mischievous purple eyes, a goofy grin and spiky hair.

"Iie… It's okay…" Ryoma said and continued to try opening his locker. The older teen then introduced himself with a grin.

"My names Momoshiro. You can call me Momo-senpai. You must be the new kid right?" the teen, now known as Momo said as he looked at Ryoma. Ryoma nodded his head.

"I'm Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma said and placed his textbooks, except for English, Math and Science into the locker.

"Cool! So Echizen, what class do you have now? Maybe I can show you the way. It's the least I can do since I knocked you over and stuff." Momo said with a ten watt smile. Ryoma nearly sweat dropped.

'Why are people here so happy?' he thought to himself as he glanced at his schedule.

"Umm… I have English with Ryuzaki-sensei…" Ryoma said. Momo nodded but Ryoma didn't seem to notice that his smile was strained and his face turned a bit pale.

"Sure! I'll show you!" Momo said and guided Ryoma to the second floor. As Ryoma was about to enter, Momo grabbed his hand.

"Nani, Momo-senpai?" he asked Momo with a questioning look.

"Echizen, in that room is the leader of the 'Royals' gang. Be careful. He isn't known as 'Tensai' for nothing." Momo said before he dashed off, leaving behind a confused Ryoma at the front door of his classroom.

'What the heck?' was the only thing running through Ryoma's mind.

TBC…

(A/N: How was it? Nya? Review and I'll update!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks a million for all the reviews un! You all inspire me to write and stuff! xD Ready for chapter two? Ready, set, go!

Previously

'_What the heck?' was the only thing running through Ryoma's mind._

Chapter 2 

After hearing that little piece of information, Ryoma looked curiously at the door.

'He can't be that bad can he?' Ryoma thought to himself as he knocked the door. The chattering in the room died down and his supposedly 'teacher' came out to greet him.

"You must be Ryoma-kun." The elder woman said with a smile. Ryoma nodded his head dumbly as said woman ushered him in he class. He received stares from both the male and female population of the class. Some of the males' were giving him lust filled stares while the girls cooed at his cuteness.

"Class, this is Echizen Ryoma. He's 15 and from the States. He will be joining our class starting today." Ryuzaki-sensei said as the crowd broke out in collective 'EH's?!'

"But sensei! Isn't he supposed to be in second year?" one of the male students asked. "Not that I'm complaining." He added and got chuckles from both the male and females in the class. Ryoma blushed and scowled at the boy who just grinned at him.

"Calm down class! And to answer your question Kojiro-kun, he was placed in third year class because his marks were outstanding. He's probably smarter than you." Ryuzaki-sensei said in a teasing voice. Saeki held a hand over his heart.

"Oh sensei! Your words wound me!" he cried out, making everybody laugh.

"Save it for drama class Saeki." A chestnut haired boy said with a chuckle. Saeki calmed downed and grinned.

"Hai Tensai-sama!" Saeki said with a two fingered salute.

'Tensai?' Ryoma thought as his gaze drifted over to the seemingly friendly face with closed eyes and a teasing sort of smile. 'He doesn't look bad…' Ryoma thought with a shrugged.

"Now that Kojiro-kun has stopped his shenanigans, Ryoma-kun, you'll be sitting in the empty seat in front of Fuji-kun." Ryuzaki said as she pointed to a seat in front of the brunette.

"Hai sensei…" Ryoma said and took his seat. At once he was sent adoring looks by the females and lustful gazes by the male.

'This is school is seriously messed up….' Ryoma thought to himself as he inwardly shivered.

"Now class, I would like to inform you that this year instead of the normal oral tests, we will be doing a play called 'Ice and Snow.' You will be graded on participation, props and of course, you're acting ability." Ryuzaki sensei informed with a grin. Suddenly, Saeki's hand flew up.

"Sensei! I know that story! It's about two best friends who fall madly in love with each other. The girl was a peasant while the guy was the son of a lord. The dude's dad didn't like the idea of them being in love and tried to keep the two apart. It didn't work because they're love actually grew." Saeki said. A girl also raised up her hand.

"I know that story! Then one day the boy was sent out to war and was shot dead, defending the last post. When the girl heard about it, she rushed to the temple near her village and prayed to God to exchange his life for her life. God granted her wish and the dude came back to life, the blood surrounding him turned into the girls favorite red rose petals. He came back to the village and found out what she did. It was his turn to pray. He prayed to God saying 'Please give her back the time she gave me! Unfreeze her frozen time!' God was touched by their love and decided to give their time to the village they grew up in and loved." The girl finished with a grin as Saeki stared at her with his own wolfish grin.

"Where have you been all my life?" Saeki exclaimed as the class burst out in laughter and wolf whistles.

"Behind you in Bio and four seats behind you in English class." The girl said with a wink.

Ryuzaki sensei coughed.

"Well, thank you Mika-san, Kojiro-kun…. Since you two know the play so well, how about being the directors for this little play hm?" Ryuzaki-sensei suggested.

Saeki and Mika grinned and nodded.

"Right, since we don't have much time, lets pick the main characters through votes." Saeki said as both he and Mika went up to the board.

"I think that's a great idea!" Maki said as Ryuzaki nodded her approval.

"In that case, I vote for Fuji-kun to be the mane male actor!" A girl shouted. All of the females agreed so it was decided unanimously as the boys in class feared the wrath of the girls.

"Saa… Then I'll humbly accept the role." Fuji said with a dazzling smile, making all the girls swoon.

"At a boy Fuji!" Saeki cheered. A boy raised his hand.

"How bout making Echizen the lead girl then?" the boy said as the class was silent, until…

"Kyaaaa!! That's a wonderful idea Hiyoshi-kun!" All the girls squealed.

"What?!" Ryoma said out loud as all the girls crowded over him.

"Echizen-chan is going to make such a cute girl!!" A few girls squealed insanely. The other boys in class nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that pretty lil thing in a semi transparent night gown…" One of them said as his friend hit him on the shoulders.

"You dog you!" he said with a perverse grin. Poor Ryoma felt like he just died and went to hell.

'God… What did I ever do to make you hate me so?' Ryoma asked mentally as a few girls had… measuring tape?

"I get to make the costumes!" one of the girls said.

"I'll do hair and make up!" Another screeched.

"I wanna pick out the dresses fabric!" another female chanted. Saeki walked and stood next to Fuji.

"This is going to be interesting ne?" he asked as Fuji just smiled his usual smile.

"Indeed…" He said in a low voice, eyes open.

'Saa… Echizen-chan. Looks like things here are gonna get interesting…'

TBC…..

(A/N: Cruel aint I? I have learned the art of short chappies and late updates from my wonderful senpai Cero17. Don't 4get to review! And all of you who were wondering, the story for the play their doing is from DNAngel.)


	3. Chapter 3

Authoress note: Hey everyone! I know I said to someone this will be up on moday but you know..Things happen! And I'd like to say I apologize if the characters are OOC...Sorry to you all who take offence..You'll find out why later okay! So please no flames! ;

_Previously_

'_Saa… Echizen-chan. Looks like things here are gonna get interesting…'_

Chapter 3 

After an antagonizing hour, English class had finally ended and Ryoma was never more grateful in his life. He could practically hear the angels singing 'Halleluiah'. Just as he was about to exit, a hand blocked his way. Turning his head to the side, he saw that the hand belonged to non other than Fuji Syuusuke! Ryoma felt a chill climb up his spine as Fuji stared at him with a chilling smile and open eyes.

"Even though you're new, I will not jeopardize my grade just because you can't say your lines right." Fuji spoke in an eerie, yet somehow melodic voice. Ryoma gulped. He was absolutely terrified. Putting on a bored facade, he stared at Fuji in the eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with my English and I'm sure I can have my lines memorized after I get the script. There's no need to worry." Ryoma said in a monotone voice. Fuji's eyes widened a bit and he lost his smile. It was replaced with a sneaky smirk.

"We'll see about that." Fuji said challengingly. Ryoma could feel the icy gaze freezing him into place. Sighing he faced his 'demented' senpai.

"Fine… How bout we practice or something…" Ryoma said in a soft voice. Fuji smiled, taking out his phone he turned to Ryoma.

"Give me your cell number." Fuji said as Ryoma looked away, blushing slightly.

'Kawaii….' Fuji thought, his usual, yet still creepy smile on his face.

"I don't have a cell… But you could call my house phone…" Ryoma said and telling Fuji his house phone number.

After Fuji seemed satisfied, he turned to Ryoma and said in a melodious voice.

"I'll be seeing you Echizen." He said and left with a wave.

'Very soon…' he added mentally.

Ryoma was stunned but shrugged it off. He continued the day by going to his other classes. He had befriended a senpai named Kawamura Takashi in his Home Economics class; two other senpai's named Oishi and Eiji in Math class and also the class candy monster, Marui Bunta.

A few classes later, it was time for lunch. Ryoma walked into the cafeteria and bough some bread. He decided to eat outside, in the fresh air instead of the cafeteria. As he made his way towards a clump of trees, he heard someone call his name. Turning around, he saw Momoshiro.

"Oi! Echizen! Come and eat with us!" Momo said as he jogged over to his kouhai. Ryoma shook his head 'no'.

"Yadda Momo-senpai…." He said weakly as Momo frowned. He then grinned and lifted Ryoma up, carrying him bridal style to a group of people.

"Momo! What are you doing! Put Echizen down at once! That's dangerous!" a voice called. Ryoma turned around to see Oishi, Eiji, Marui and some other people he dosen't recognize.

"Momo-chan nya! Put kawaii Ochibi-chan down!" Eiji said as Momo put Ryoma down. Ryoma was scowling with a blush when he heard Eiji call him cute.

"Minna, this is Echizen Ryoma. He's 15 as some of you might know. He's also taking both the 2nd and 3rd year classes." Momo introduced Ryoma to his friends.

"I'm Inui Sadaharu… 3rd year…Echizen Ryoma hmm…Iie data…" a senpai with weird glasses said and wrote something down in a notebook. Ryoma and the rest sweat dropped.

"Kaidoh Kaoru, 2nd year."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, 3rd year."

"Atobe Keigo. Ore-sama is a 3rd year."

"3rd year Oshitari Yuushi… but I don't need to tell you that again ne Ryoma-kun." Said a familiar voice from behind Ryoma. Ryoma turned around, startled.

"Oshitari-kun? What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked, tilting his head to the side cutely.

'Kawaii!' everyone thought as they could practically see shojo sparkles around Ryoma.

Oshitari coughed, trying to cover up his smirk.

"These are my friends Ryoma-kun. Is that a shock?" Oshitari said with a smile. Ryoma blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Not at all…" Ryoma mumbled cutely.

"Nya! How does Ochibi know you Yuu-kun?" Eiji asked, glomping the younger boy in question.

"Senpai! Let Echizen go! He can't breath!" Momo shouted as he saw Ryoma turning pale.

"Gomen Ochibi!" Eiji exclaimed, releasing the poor boy. The group cracked a smile at this. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Everyone said goodbye to Ryoma and headed for their individual classes. Ryoma had a free period so he went to the schools library. His eyes widened as he took in the surrounding. The nearly endless rows of books and the lines of computers were a sight to behold.

"Wow…" Ryoma said with a hushed voice as he made his way to one of the computers. Sitting down, he logged into his MSN and checked some of his emails. Suddenly, a chat window popped up. It was his friend Kevin Smith from America. He smiled to himself.

California Blonde: Ryoma! How are you?! : 3

Ponta Prince: Hey Kev. I'm fyn… you?

California Blonde: I'm aite. Stinks to be here without you. Where the hell are you

anywayz?

Ponta Prince: I'm in Japan now… Moved here after I got kicked out of the hell house.

California Blonde: Oh… JAPAN?! WTH?! When? How?! O.O

Ponta Prince: Last week when u were in Germany. A lawyer came saying that I can claim

my parents' inheritance. Can you believe that bastard I was forced to call

Uncle had been keeping all of it and spending it on himself?!

California Blonde: Dude… Harsh… I'll come visit you sometimes! Oh and get a phone!

Ponta Prince: Ceh… Yeah yeah Kev…

California Blonde: Shit… g2g…It's late and I got skewl 2morrow… C'ya Ryo…

Ponta Prince: KK…Nite Kev.

_California Blonde has signed out._

_Ponta Prince has signed out._

Ryoma smiled. He felt a lot better after talking to Kev.

'Ceh… Might as well go home…' he thought, grabbing his bag and leaving the school grounds.

TBC…………

A/N: U know what to do… Or not… no chappies!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey there

A/N: Hey there! Hi there! Ho there! Thanks a million for reviewing this oh so very special fic of mine! Does my creativity good to see people reviewing!

_Previously_

'_Ceh… Might as well go home…' he thought, grabbing his bag and leaving the school grounds._

Chapter 4 

Ryoma opened the door to his apartment. The apartment was small but it was big enough for Ryoma since he lives alone. Ryoma closed the door and made sure it was locked before strutting to his room.

'Maybe I'll get a computer and a cell phone.' Ryoma mussed as stripped into his boxers.

'I might as well take a quick shower before getting something to eat.' He thought and entered the medium sized bathroom. While waiting for the tub to fill with warm water, Ryoma went into the living room and pulled out a box from behind the sofa. He took out a picture from the box. A picture of a younger version of himself with his baka oyaji and oka-san.

'I wonder what you'd think of me living here alone Oka-san, Oyaji.' Ryoma thought sadly, a small, bitter sweet smile on his face. Placing the picture on the table, Ryoma went back into the bathroom and relaxed himself in the tub.

He added some sandalwood oil into the bath and completely relaxed. It was about half and hour before Ryoma finally got himself out of the tub.

"That feels good…" Ryoma said, stretching while yawning. He headed to the kitchen and checked the fridge for some food.

'Ramen, pizza, cake, candy bars, bread, milk, ponta… Hmm… I guess it's ramen and ponta for me tonight.' Ryoma thought, taking out the food and drink. Just after Ryoma poured hot water into the instant ramen cup, his house phone rang.

Picking it up, he said in a bored tone,

"Hello?" he said and heard a chuckle at the end of the line.

"Ryoma-kun, you better watch yourself tomorrow if you don't want that pretty little body of your's defiled on school grounds." The somewhat familiar voice said and then hung up. Ryoma was shaken. His golden eyes were wide with fear.

'Why does this crap always happen to me?' hr thought as memories from his childhood passed.

"No…" Ryoma whispered, visibly shaking.

"I don't want to remember…' he sobbed as the memories of his past haunted him with images of himself. His broken self.

Somewhere else…

"Hello, Yuushi-kun…" Fuji Syuusuke said in a pleasant tone.

"Ah, Tensai, what gives me the pleasure of your call?" Yuushi said in an equally pleasant tone.

"Saa… I'm going on ahead with the 'tradition' so if you try and stop me, your as good as dead." Fuji said in a dead serious way. Yuushi's eyes widened.

"Fuji! No! He's just a boy!" Yuushi yelled helplessly but he only heard the dial tone. Sighing, he hung up.

"Gomen nasai Ryoma-kun." Yuushi thought with a sigh;

Meanwhile, back with Ryoma.

The prodigy was beyond freaked out. He even thought about playing sick tomorrow.

'No…I can't! Maybe this is all just some elaborate joke! Yeah…" he thought nervously and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I've been cruel long enough

A/N: I've been cruel long enough! XD here's the next chap! Dedicating this chap to Burning Ripper. I never got so many reviews from the same person! XD Oh… Warning! This is when the rape thingy starts so this is rated M. Oh and I have issues with using the P and C words… so me going to use manhood for those of you who understand.

_Previously._

'_No…I can't! Maybe this is all just some elaborate joke! Yeah…" he thought nervously and fell into a dreamless sleep._

Chapter 5.

The next day, Ryoma was on edge. Constantly thinking about the call last night.

'Oh God I barely slept.' He though tiredly, covering a yawn. As we reached school, he darted quickly to his locker, peering for suspicious activity.

'No ones here. Maybe it really was just a prank phone call.' Ryoma inwardly sighed in relief. Making his way to first period he got by unscathed.

The day went by quickly and it was almost time to go home.

'Dammit. I let a little prank call freak me out so much.' Ryoma mentally berated himself. 'Guess I'm still Mada mada dane…' he thought when suddenly, someone wrapped their hands around his waist. Ryoma cried out is surprise, turning to see Atobe Keigo.

"So young. Be careful Ryoma-kun. A sly fox is nearing and he would love to have a go at such fresh meat." He warned before stalking off into another hallway. Ryoma was freaked out beyond reason.

'What the hell?!' he though as he chased after Atobe.

As he passed an empty classroom, somebody grabbed his arm and forcefully yanked him inside.

"Whaaa!" Ryoma screamed in shock. The door was closed and locked. Facing his captor, Ryoma saw non other that Fuji Syuusuke!

"Konban wa Ryo-chan." Fuji said in a sweet tone. His eyes were open to reveal stunning blue eyes, clouded by lust as he raked in Ryoma's dishelved appearance.

"Fuji senpai? Wha What are you doing?" Ryoma asked slightly panicked as Fuji backed him up into a wall.

"Saa…I warned you to be careful didn't I?" Fuji said as he placed his hands onto the wall, pinning Ryoma and blocking all chance for the younger to escape.

Ryoma immediately thought about the call. His eyes widen with fear and panic.

"That was you?!" Ryoma asked. He didn't get an answer as Fuji forcefully kissed him. Ryoma's eyes widened. He tried to knee Fuji where the sun don't shine but was blocked. Fuji broke the kiss and glared at Ryoma, still smiling.

"Tsk…Tsk…Tsk… That was low Ryo-chan…" Fuji murmured close to Ryoma's ear as he withdrew a tie from his pocket. Using Ryoma's shock against him, Fuji tied Ryoma's hand behind his back and started to kiss Ryoma's neck while unbuttoning his juniors shirt.

Ryoma felt tear prickle his eyes.

"Yamette Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma begged but Fuji didn't pay them any attention. It looked like Fuji was hesitating but something kept forcing him to do it.

'Gomen Ryoma… It can't be helped.' Fuji thought apologetically while his face remained emotionless, even after he unbuttoned Ryoma's pants, pulling them down along with the younger boy's boxers.

"Stop!" Ryoma cried as Fuji deep throated him. Ryoma held back a groan as tears fell freely from his angelic face.

One of Fuji's hand went up and teased Ryoma's nipple as the other hand was forced into Ryoma's mouth to be coated with saliva.

'Why is this happening again?!' Ryoma's mind shouted as he bit down on Fuji's fingers, hard. He quickly let go though as he gasped in pain when Fuji 'accidentally' bit on his now erected manhood.

"Be good Ryo-chan. Or it's going to hurt worst." Fuji said once he was satisfied with playing with 'little Ryoma'. He went back up, suckling on the now hard nubs of Ryoma's nipples.

Ryoma couldn't hold back a slight moan as a fresh batch of tears made their way down the teens face.

"Onegai! Stop Fuji senpai!" Ryoma cried, not caring if he looked weak. He just wanted to crawl away and die.

Fuji then started to place a finger near Ryoma's entrance. Pushing in one finger, Ryoma screamed as Fuji moved it around so Ryoma would get use to it. He then inserted another and another till there was three fingers inside of Ryoma, stretching him.

Ryoma bit back a sob as Fuji positioned himself before entering Ryoma.

'Dear Kami!' Fuji thought as his length was enveloped in Ryoma's heat.

'He's so tight!' Fuji thought as he started to give shallow, experimental thrusts. After awhile, he set a good pace. Not to slow and not too fast. Fuji grabbed onto Ryoma's erection and started pumping him in time with his thrust. Fuji and Ryoma came at the same time. Fuji with a pleasured cry and Ryoma in a silent scream.

Fuji shakily extracted himself from Ryoma and started cleaning them both up. He untied Ryoma and the smaller teen hurriedly covered himself up. Eyes devoid of emotions.

"Ryoma-chan.." Fuji started but was slapped across the face by Ryoma. Fuji got a good look at the teen and saw that his eyes were red rimmed with tears. His lips were bruised and a slight trickle of blood came from his lover lip. Fuji couldn't help himself and hugged Ryoma tightly.

Ryoma struggled. He hit Fuji's chest repeatedly, crying and screaming to let him go.

"Why Fuji-senpai?! Why did you do that?! I thought I wouldn't have to go through that ever again!" Ryoma screeched as he kicked Fuji in the gut, breaking free and running out the door.

Meanwhile with Oshitari, Atobe and Tezuka.

The trio were browsing through some files in search for Ryoma's. Atobe found it and flipped it open. His eyes widened before he muttered a breathless.

"Dear Kami…" Tezuka and Oshitari who heard this turned towards the eccentric diva with worry.

"I feel sorry for the kid." Atobe said as he showed the file to his two comrades. They winced at what they saw.

"Echizen Ryoma. Age 15. Lived with an unstable uncle who took him in after his parents died when he was four years old. Has been transferred to numerous high schools in America and has been abused both mentally and physically. Doctors say he has been raped a total of 32 times in his previous school 20 cases where he was raped by his own uncle who died of lung cancer."

That was what the file summarized. With the file came photos of Ryoma when he was younger with bruises and cuts and a few from the hospital.

Oshitari felt his heart ache.

"Ryoma… I'm sorry… If we knew we would have stopped Fuji." He said as Atobe and Tezuka rushed out with the file to find Fuji.

Fuji had locked himself up in the room He took out a packet of cigarettes and pulled one out. Using his lighter, he lit it up and took a long drag.

'Kami can things get more fucked up?' he thought as he exhaled the smoke out.

TBC…….

OMG… I can't believe I did that…Uh….Review please and I know I write a crappy lemon rape scene but I'm horrible at sex scenes so forgive me…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Dear Kami

A/N: Dear Kami..I never got so many reviews from one chapter… That's amazing.. Here's the next chapter..

Previously

'Kami can things get more fucked up?' he thought as he exhaled the smoke out.

Chapter 6

Atobe and Tezuka went to the classroom they knew Fuji would use for his deed. Running with all their might, they managed to reached the classroom in record time. Oshitari on the other hand went to search for Ryoma.

"Fuji! Fuji I know your in there! Open up!" Tezuka yelled as he banged on the door.

"Ore-sama and Tezuka have some information about Ryoma that you should know about!" Atobe yelled.

Inside the class, Fuji's interest was peaked as he walked toward the door and opened it to let Tezuka and Atobe enter.

Tezuka frowned as Atobe scrunched up his nose.

"Fuji… I thought you quit smoking months ago!" Atobe said as the smell of nicotine reached his nose.

Fuji smiled helplessly.

"What can I say? Old habits die hard. Now what was it about Ryoma you wanted to tell me?" Fuji asked as Tezuka and Atobe looked solem.

"Here." Tezuka said and handed a folder to Fuji. "It'll explain everything." He said as Atobe wrapped his arms around Tezuka's waist.

With Oshitari Yuushi.

Yuushi was looking everywhere for Ryoma. After checking the cafeteria, abandoned shed and a few classrooms, he finally found the boy near his locker, crying and shaking on the floor. Yuushi ran up to him and wrapped an arm around the boy for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Ryoma… I shouldn't have…" he stated as Ryoma looked up at him with a fake smile as he stood up with shaky legs.

"I'm fine… really… I just want to go home. Bye Yuushi." Ryoma said, his voice cracking slightly.

"It's not like it hasn't happened before.." he said with a quite voice that Yuushi barely picked up. He winced and sighed as he saw Ryoma walk off school ground. Grabbing his cell phone he dialed Atobe's number.

"Where are you?" he asked as Atobe told him they were waiting outside class 3-F.

"I'll be right there…" Yuushi said as he headed off towards the direction of the class.

Back with Syuusuke.

As soon as he opened the folder, his eyes widened. His voice was tight as he commanded his friends to wait outside. Atobe and Tezuka nodded as they left, leaving Fuji inside the class. He flipped open to Ryoma's Bio and stats.

_Ryoma Echizen_

_Age: 15_

_Blood Type: unknown_

_DOB: December 24_

_Life style: Tortured _

Fuji's eyes widen as he kept reading the information.

Bio: Grades are remarkable and is considered a genius. Was sexually abused over 32 times. His uncle made him become a male prostitute for money. He is an orphan who now lives alone. His parents died in an accident. His uncle took him in but last year he died and money from Ryoma's parent's and a will which stated his inheritance was rightfully entitled to him.

Fuji also saw the pictures of Ryoma when he was younger and couldn't help but curse.

Pulling out another cigarette, Fuji lit it up and took a longer drag.

Damn he needed it.

Yuushi came to a halt as he saw Tezuka and Atobe waiting obediently outside the door.

"Fuji's in there?" he asked as Atobe and Tezuka nodded.

"Seems like tensai's having a break down." Atobe muttered as Tezuka nodded solemly.

"How the hell were we supposed to know he had that shitty of a past." Yuushi said as suddenly the doors to the classroom opened wide, revealing Fuji with a lit cigarette. The folder with Ryoma's past laid in ashes as Fuji used his lighter to burn them.

"Tensai… What the hell did you do?" Atobe murmured as he saw the ashes.

"Getting rid of things. No body else has seen the records am I right?" Fuji said as he glanced at Atobe.

"They just came it so I doubt it." Tezuka replied. Fuji nodded his head and turned to Yuushi.

"Yuushi, I need you to forge the papers. I know your very experienced with things like this." Fuji said as Yuushi couldn't help but comply.

"What are you going to do now?" Atobe asked as Fuji made his was at an alarmingly fast rate towards the exit.

"I'm gonna talk to him." He said as the trios eyes went wide in shock before they all calmed down and sighed.

"I hope he knows what he's doing…" Yuushi mumbled as Atobe and Tezuka followed him towards the exit where Atobe's limo was waiting.

"Keigo, I'm gonna come over to your house for the papers." Yuushi said as Atobe nodded.

"Mitsu, your coming with us. I need stress relief." Atobe said as he pulled Tezuka into the limo.

"Amen to that." Tezuka said with an uncharacteristic sigh.

With Fuji.

Fuji walked toward Ryoma's apartment. It was small and looked liked it was falling apart. He slowly walked up to the door and knocked on it. He waited a minute and heard no response. He sighed and knocked again.

Ryoma was in the bathroom. He heard the knock and looked up from his bleeding wrist.

"What now?" he muttered as he hid the razor away and used his long sleeves to cover the still bleeding cut.

"Coming!" Ryoma yelled as he opened the door to reveal Fuji Syuusuke.

TBC..

A/N: Dear god I'm evil aren't I? I dunno when's gonna be the next update so sorry nya!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello there… I bet you were all wondering when the hell would I be updating this fic ne. Gomen! Hontou ni Gomen! It's been kindda busy here lately that I haven't had time to do anything much. Hope you all forgive me. Life for me is getting way hectic and I dunno when I can update. TTTT Plus I have some really important Exams coming up and if I ever hope of getting a scolarship to study overseas I'm gonna have to Ace the exams! Wish me luck!!

Here's the next chap!

Previously.

"_Coming!" Ryoma yelled as he opened the door to reveal Fuji Syuusuke._

Chapter 7

Ryoma looked at Fuji with wide eyes. Fuji was also looking at Ryoma and barely noticed the faint line of blood, seeping into Ryoma's shirt's sleeve.

"Listen Ryoma-kun, we need to-" Fuji was cut of by the door slamming in his face.

'No ones dared to do that to me before.' Fuji thought before stepping out of his reverie, determined to get the younger boy to talk to him.

"Go away! I don't want to see you ever again!" Ryoma screamed from behind the door. Walking towards his room. The front door crashed opened as Fuji rammed his weight. It wasn't difficult, considering the fact that the door was already in terrible shape.

"Just listen to me for a minute!" Fuji yelled as Ryoma ran towards his room.

"NO! I won't let you hurt me again!" Ryoma yelled as he closed his bedroom door, his back pressed against the door as he slid down onto the floor.

"Please just leave me alone Fuji-san!" Ryoma yelled through the door as he felt his body shake.

'Please No.. Please don't hurt me..'

Fuji for his part, wasn't going to let go so easily. He growled as he tried to open the door.

"Ryoma! I'm trying to apologize!" Fuji yelled as he tried to open the door, getting it to budge, little by little.

Ryoma froze.

'Apologize? He's the first too… Wait.. Maybe it's a trap.' Ryoma thought and he felt the door move, little by little.

"Stop playing mind games Fuji-san… Their not funny at all!" Ryoma said, tears forming in his eyes as the blood from his wrist dripped onto the floor.

"I'm not kidding! I'm not playing mind games! Ryoma! I'm really sorry!" Fuji said as he managed to force the door open enough so he could slip in. He saw Ryoma flinch and he also saw the blood on Ryoma wrists. Fuji froze for a moment.

'Did he try to commit suicide?! God I have royally fucked up!' Fuji thought as he grabbed Ryoma's wrist gently.

"Hey! Let go!" Ryoma said as he faced Fuji, tears sliding down his slightly pale face.

"Where's your medical kit?" Fuji asked seriously, eyes open and looking around the room. Ryoma gasped slightly before stuttering,

"It's..In th-the bathroom." He said as Fuji picked him up bridal style and deposited him onto a chair.

"Stay." Fuji said firmly and walked toward the bathroom to retrieve the medical kit. Ryoma waited quietly and stayed completely still as Fuji took out some gauze pads and bandages. Using some disinfectant, Fuji cleaned the wound before carefully bandaging them up. While he was doing that, Ryoma starred intently at him.

"Why are you doing this Fuji-san?" Ryoma asked when Fuji finished wrapping up his wounds. Fuji sighed and gave a truly tired smile towards Ryoma.

"I can't let somebody I like die now can I?" Fuji said truthfully. After reading the boy's file, he wanted to know the boy. Not as just some random fuck toy. But really get to know him. It was like a thrill he couldn't pass up ever since he laid his eyes on the short kid.

Meanwhile Ryoma froze.

'Like? Like as in Like a person like?' He wondered and voiced it out. Fuji chuckled.

"Yes as in like a person like." Fuji said as both he and Ryoma got up and sat on the small bed.

"Then why'd you rape me?" Ryoma asked, his voice soft and quiet. Fuji sighed, rubbed his temples and began to explain the strange traditions that have been happening in the gang even before Fuji joined as a freshman.

Ryoma starred at him incredulously.

"I never heard of a tradition where gang members rape the new students' before!" Ryoma yelled as he curled into himself. Fuji put an arm attentively around Ryoma.

"If it makes you feel better, I was raped on my first week of school too." Fuji offered as Ryoma looked at him strangely. Ryoma look at him seriously before saying.

"I'm sorry to hear that Fuji-san but it's still wrong to rape people!" Ryoma said and buried his head into his knees.

"I know… I know…" Fuji sighed. "And stop calling me Fuji-san, Ryoma. It makes me feel old." Fuji said, trying to light up the mood. It must have worked since Ryoma snorted and looked back up, a small smile on his face.

"Would you prefer it if I called you Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked as Fuji smiled.

"Syuusuke would be more preferable." He answered smoothly.

"Syuusuke-senpai then…" Ryoma muttered before Fuji stopped him.

"Nope… Just Syuusuke. Or Syuu-kun." Ryoma-chan." Fuji said with a smile. Ryoma blushed slightly before he turned away.

"It's disrespectful…" Ryoma muttered, while Fuji just placed his fingers under Ryoma's chin and pulled him gently to face him.

"I'm not asking you to be respectful towards me." He murmured. He inched his face closer towards Ryoma. Ryoma started to blush. Fuji hesitated.

"You don't have to if you don't want too." He said, an inch away from Ryoma's plump, pink lips.

"It's alright… I dunno why but… If it's you… It feels right." Ryoma said, blush intensifying.

Fuji smiled.

"Arigato…"

Fuji sealed Ryoma's lips with his, in a chaste but sweet kiss. Pulling back, Ryoma stood up and looked out the window.

"It's getting dark Fu- I mean Syuusuke-senpai…" Ryoma said and indeed it was nearly 7 in the evening.

"I'll take my leave now then Ryoma-chan." Fuji said as he too stood up. Ryoma showed him the door and Fuji gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"You don't have to come to school tomorrow if it still hurts Ryoma. I'll cover for you." Fuji said with a wave and he merrily went on his way, feeling lighter than ever. Ryoma nodded dumbly as he went back inside, closed the door and went straight to his bedroom. Pulling out a journal from under his pillow, he began to write.

'_Dear Diary,_

_Today I was raped…again….But this time it was different in a way…the person who did it said sorry…that has never happened to me…his name is Syuusuke. He is a very nice person I guess.. I am just happy I survived another day…I guess I'm lucky to still be living. I guess its not so bad…This new school…I'm not alone so that's a start right? I'm cold and hungry but I am not going off in this place by myself…I feel safer with Syuusuke there with me…Even if he raped me…Earlier today I did it again…I cut myself I didn't mean to…it just happened…it always just happens…Syuusuke helped bandaged them for me… It's really strange… This feeling… Oh well.. I'm gonna make this short and end it here_

_-Echizen Ryoma'_

_TBC..._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yo

A/N: Yo! Minna-san! I missed you all! I'm gonna be busy in a few months so this might be the last update in awhile. Gomen but it can't be helped! TT.TT

_Previosly._

'_Dear Diary,_

_Today I was raped…again….But this time it was different in a way…the person who did it said sorry…that has never happened to me…his name is Syuusuke. He is a very nice person I guess.. I am just happy I survived another day…I guess I'm lucky to still be living. I guess its not so bad…This new school…I'm not alone so that's a start right? I'm cold and hungry but I am not going off in this place by myself…I feel safer with Syuusuke there with me…Even if he raped me…Earlier today I did it again…I cut myself I didn't mean to…it just happened…it always just happens…Syuusuke helped bandaged them for me… It's really strange… This feeling… Oh well.. I'm gonna make this short and end it here_

_-Echizen Ryoma'_

Chapter 8.

Ryoma woke up the next day an hour earlier than usual. He sighed and decided that since he couldn't go back to sleep, he might as well get up. Stretching a bit, he walked toward his bathroom and proceeded to strip. When he came to the bandages, he slowly unwrapped them to check the damage. He was lucky the cuts weren't all that deep and had closed considerably.

'I wonder if I should go to school today.' Ryoma mussed as he turned on his shower, adjusting the temperature till it was perfect. Stepping into the shower, Ryoma let out a pleased moan as the water caressed and soothed his sore body.

'Well, I don't think I'll be going to school today.' Ryoma thought as his eyes drooped slightly. After about half an hour under the warm spray of water, Ryoma shut the shower off and used a fluffy beige towel to dry himself off. Careful of his cuts, Ryoma rebadged his wrist before pulling on a fresh band tee and ripped jeans. Just then his stomach growled.

"Hm… I wonder what I should make today." Ryoma thought to himself as he stepped into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he saw some fish, eggs, some vegetables, a couple of apples and a bunch of grapes, mayonnaise, milk, ponta and orange juice.

Ryoma sighed.

There wasn't much food so he had to do some shopping later. Grabbing an apple, he munched on it as he sat in the living room while watching a documentary about cats. Just as he threw away the apple core, he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Ryoma said, slightly cautious.

Opening the door, it revealed one Oshitari Yuushi. Ryoma glared slightly at him, more than a little miffed that he hadn't told him he was in the same gang Fuji was in.

"Good morning Ryoma." Yuushi said a little awkwardly as the younger boy continued to glare at him.

"What is it senpai?" Ryoma asked curtly, eyes not leaving the elder. Yuushi sweat dropped. 'I guess he's still mad.' He thought, clearing his throat.

"I wanted to see how you were fairing." He answered. It was partially true. I mean the boy did just get raped by his best friend and he knew Fuji could be a little rough at times. Ryoma looked at him, bored and answered that he was fine.

"Why did you warn me against Fuji senpai if you weren't going to stop him in the first place?" Ryoma asked him, not in an angry way, more like a morbid curiosity kind of way. Yuushi sweat dropped.

'Is this kid for real?' he thought as Ryoma just starred at him pointedly.

"I thought I'd give you a warning. Besides, nobody can stop a leader if he already set his sights on someone. Our last leader did the same thing to Syuusuke. Only difference is that bastard got himself killed by Fuji after threatening to do the same thing to Syuusuke's younger brother." Yuushi said simply.

Ryoma took a few seconds to process the information.

"I see…. Wait. Fuji senpai has a brother?" Ryoma asked slightly curious. Yuushi nodded.

"Yup. His name is Yuuta. He goes to school with us. He was absent on the day Syuu did you in though." Yuushi added, getting a hit on the head by the shorter boy.

"Hey!" he protested, rubbing the sore spot. Ryoma glared at him.

"Don't talk about the incident so freely!" Ryoma hissed at him as he saw one of his neighbors, an old woman who had like a bazillion cats come out of her room to stare at the boys curiously before re entering her home.

Ryoma sighed in relief and then turned to Yuushi.

"Shouldn't you be in school senpai?" Ryoma asked him as Yuushi nodded.

"Yea. Just wanted to make sure you were alright and if you planned on staying at home so me and Atobe can make a cover story for your absence." Yuushi said smoothly.

Ryoma was slightly taken aback but remembered that Fuji told him if he wanted to take a day off school, he could cover for him. Ryoma nodded.

"Arigato senpai." Ryoma mumbled quietly. Yuushi smiled. Without thinking he hugged the boy.

"I'm sorry again that I couldn't prevent what happened. But rest assured, I'm sure Fuji wouldn't try that again. At least not without consent." Yuushi said before leaving the confounded Ryoma to his own devices. Ryoma smiled slightly after he closed the door.

'Heh… I guess their not all that bad. I'm a little mad that he lied to me but he is nice.' Ryoma thought to himself before retreating to watch TV.

At school

"Syuusuke! Ore-sama has some news for you!" Atobe called after the chestnut haired boy as he was about to enter homeroom.

"Yes Keigo?" Fuji said with a small smile on his face, obviously fake from what Atobe could see.

Atobe huffed.

"Really Syuusuke. Ore-sama came all this way to inform you personally and all you can say is 'Yes, Keigo'?" Atobe said with a small pout. Fuji chuckled at his friend's behavior.

"Gomen, gomen… What is it Keigo?" Fuji asked as he saw Atobe rummaging in this backpack.

"Well, Kuni, Yuushi and Ore-sama have managed to changed Ryoma-kun's records and also track down his bank account. Seems like his parents left him a huge sum of money. The thing is, Ryoma-kun can only tap into 5 percent of the money since he is still underage. His bastard of an uncle has been stealing money from his own nephew's account and also subjected him to becoming a male prostitute at 'Diamond Hearts' Club in America." Atobe said as he watch his leader seethe in anger.

"Lucky the man is dead ne Keigo?" Fuji said with an eerie voice, eyes open, before he entered the classroom.

Keigo sweat dropped.

'Yeah… Lucky the bastard is 6 feet under or he'd have to deal with Syuusuke's wrath.' Atobe thought with a shudder before making his way towards his own homeroom.

TBC…

A/N: Read, review. No flames. Next update should be whenever since I only have 3 months till the big test and I'm like flunking every subject except for English and Science.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I couldn't resist! I know I should be studying but the pc is calling me!!

_Previously_

_Keigo sweat dropped._

'_Yeah… Lucky the bastard is 6 feet under or he'd have to deal with Syuusuke's wrath.' Atobe thought with a shudder before making his way towards his own homeroom._

Chapter 9 

The next day, Ryoma decided to go to school. As usual, he was going to take the bus but today there was something a little off. Okay so it wasn't little. Right in front of the entrance of Ryoma's apartment complex was a stretched limo. Passer by's all gawked and crowded around the vehicle. Ryoma tilted his head while mumbling in an irate voice.

'Why the heck did this idiot have to park here?! Now I'm going to miss the bus!' Ryoma thought as he saw a chauffer opening a door. And out stepped, in their glory, the 'Royals'. Ryoma groaned as the females gave loud shrieks. Hearts in their eyes as Atobe, Fuji and Oshitari gave them devilishly handsome smiles.

"Ryoma-chan!" Fuji said with a wave as he walked over to the smaller teen. Ryoma held back a blush and tried to glare at Fuji. Key word, tried.

"What are you three doing here?" Ryoma asked as Fuji guided him towards the limo.

"Well Syuusuke decided that he wants to pick you up from your house and take you to school. Personally Ore-sama is surprised but since Syuusuke has taken a liking to you I off course agreed. Be awed at Ore-sama's generosity." Atobe said as he smirked down sexily at Ryoma who just looked on the verge of being annoyed and horrified.

Yuushi shook his head.

"My apologies Ryoma-kun… Atobe gets a little sugar high from time to time when he isn't with his precious Kunimitsu." Yuushi said with a chuckle as the diva pouted and hit Yuushi in the arm.

"This coming from the man who had been calling his dear Gakuto-chan 4 times a day, 7 days a week non stop because his little uke is in another district, visiting his family." Atobe shot back wryly.

Syuusuke chuckled at his friends childish display before glancing at his wrist watch which was a diamond studded Rolex, courtesy of Atobe off course.

"Ara… If we don't go soon, we'll be late for school." Fuji said with a smile as Oshitari and Atobe stopped squabbling.

Ryoma tensed. He couldn't be late for school! It was his first day back!

Noticing the change, Atobe all but hauled everyone into the car.

"Vincent, to the school on the double!" Atobe commanded his driver.

"Hai Atobe-sama!" The driver answered and sped towards the school. Ryoma grabbed onto Fuji's arm.

'This guy is nuts!' Ryoma mentally screamed as the car was going 180 miles per hour. Fuji smiled. He was used to Atobe's driver driving at such a fast rate. Heck the other two had started a light conversation while eating peanuts!

At school.

Ryoma staggered out of the car. Thanking every deity he knew that he was still alive.

'These guys are a bunch of lunatics…' Ryoma finally decided as he tried to stand straight. Fuji seeing him like this, smiled and helped him stand up.

"You'll get use to it Ryoma-chan." Fuji whispered into his ear, making the younger boy blush and back away.

"Don't do that Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma mumbled, only to be glomped by said chestnut haired senpai.

"Mou… How many times do I have to tell you! Call me Syuusuke. Syuu-su-ke." Fuji said, tickling Ryoma. Ryoma tried in vain to stop laughing.

"Haha- Fi-haha-ne! Syuusuke! Hahaha! Now ha ha ha- Stop!" Ryoma said in between burst of laughter. Fuji complied, stopping his ministration. Ryoma panted for breath, cheeks flushed crimson. In the background Atobe and Yuushi were chuckling at the spectacle while Fuji smiled oh so innocently.

"There! Better!" Fuji said in a singsong voice and dragged the younger boy into school.

"To the locker we go!" He said as Atobe and Yuushi waved them off. Atobe with fake tears in his eyes.

All activities in the hallway immediately screeched to a halt as Fuji walked through, a twitching Ryoma at hand.

Ryoma on the other hand was twitching like crazy! It wasn't that fascinating to watch him suffer!

'I mean come on! Don't they have anything better to do than gawking in the halls and gossiping?!' Ryoma mentally yelled, while keeping a cool and composed front.

"Saa… Ryoma-chan, it seems like we are becoming quite popular." Fuji said with a closed eyed smile, occasionally opening them to scare some of the boys who threw lecherous looks at Ryoma.

"That would be your fault senpai…" Ryoma muttered as they reached his locker.

Ryoma took out his books and sighed. He had English with Fuji and that Saeki character. They would have to rehearse for the stupid play.

Ryoma groaned.

"I nearly forgot about the play…" he mumbled quietly, but not quietly enough since Fuji had heard him. The tensai said grinned inwardly. He had seen the drawings for Ryoma's outfit. He also made a few 'alterations' to one of the skirts, making it only thigh length with a high cut.

'I can't wait for dress rehearsals…' Fuji thought, chuckling silently.

Ryoma, seeing his senpai's shoulder shaking slightly trying to hold down a chuckle, immediately felt fear going through him.

'Something tells me I'm not going to like what he's thinking…' Ryoma thought helplessly as they made their way towards the English class.

TBC….

A/N: Well... How's that for a cliffy? Reviews are always appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey there people

A/N: Hey there people! I'm back with the 10th chapter! Sorry you all had to wait so freaking long! Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to tUrNtOfAcEtHiSwAy. She helped me find somebody who was copying my fic. Only later, said author requested to twist my fic a bit. I asked her to credit me so don't go around killing her okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT!

Previosly.

'_Something tells me I'm not going to like what he's thinking…' Ryoma thought helplessly as they made their way towards the English class._

Chapter 10

"Oi! Fuji, Echizen-chan Guess what?!" An energetic Saeki said as he rushed towards Fuji, grinning at him. Fuji chuckled at his friend's behavior. Ryoma pouted and glared at Saeki.

"Don't call me 'chan'! I'm not a girl Saeki-senpai." Ryoma mumbled and hid behind Fuji as the girls gave him lovey-dovey stares.

Fuji chuckled at the display and turned to Saeki, smiling his closed eyed smile.

"Nani Saeki?" he asked, tilting his head slightly as Saeki struck a pose, a hand doing the peace sign and his foot on one of the chairs. Ryoma sweat dropped and chalked one up to his 'My senpai's are crazy' board.'

"The outfit we designed for you and Ryoma-kun are done! Atobe paid his tailors to make them and already got them sent here!" Saeki said as the room buzzed with excited cheers and murmurs.

"Heh… Sugoii Kei-chan I'll have to thank him later." Fuji said in a sing-song voice. Meanwhile, Ryoma was twitching repeatedly .

'How rich IS Atobe?!' his mind screamed until he realized a small fact.

"The costumes are done?" he asked in a small voice as Saeki and Fuji grinned down at him.

"Yup! So that means we can have dress rehearsals now!" Saeki said as the girls went wild.

"Echizen-kun We have you outfit right here!" One of the girls called out, holding a red and pink, thigh length gown with puffy sleeves that had layers, upon layers of petticoats, ribbons, sparkles and looked like a combination between a maid outfit and Lolita clothes. It was gorgeous and Ryoma found himself backing away gradually.

Fuji on the other hand, was positively beaming!

'Ah! I really must thank Kei-chan!' he thought happily, smiling a 100 megawatt smile at the thought of Ryoma in that dress.

"Come Echizen-chan!" One of the other girls said as she snapped her fingers. Almost immediately, two girls were by Ryoma's side, grabbing onto each of his arms, they dragged him into another room.

"Hey! Put me down! You can't make me wear that _thing_!" Ryoma yelled, struggling all the way as all the boys, not including Saeki and Fuji who were chuckling, to sweat drop.

"Ne Fuji-kun, you should get changed as well." One of the boys said as he held out a royal blue dress shirt that had a stitched up picture of a gorgeous fox, complete with black pants and a navy blue cloak.

"Kei-chan really has a knack for costume designing." Fuji mused as he went into another to room to change, Saeki tailing behind him with the other props.

A few moments later.

"Kyaa!! Fuji-kun kakoi!!" all the girls screamed at the sight of a very, princely and heroic looking Fuji. The shirt fit him like a glove, showing off his lean muscles while the cloak and sword gave him that dreamy prince affect.

"Saa…" Fuji said with a smile as the girls melted into goo at the sight. Saeki was laughing his head off as he made jokes about Fuji really being a lady killer.

Just as the commotion subsided, the door to the dressing room where Ryoma was forced to change in open. All eyes turned to the younger boy who came out, face flushed as he fidgeted.

"KYAAA!!" The girls squealed louder as they laid eyes on Ryoma. The boys were shocked speechless while some of them who had recovered gave cat calls and hoots. When Fuji laid eyes on Ryoma, he felt his breath hitched.

The dress that Ryoma wore made him look like a real girl! The red and pink, thigh length gown enhanced Ryoma's complexion and natural beauty, making him seem even more beautiful. The puffy sleeves only made him look cuter. Ryoma's hair, when straightened was longer that usual and the girls had tied the back part of it in a low ponytail with a white, silk ribbon, leaving the bangs to frame Ryoma's face.

All in all Ryoma seemed more like a princess than a country girl. And even managed to make some of his male senpai question their sexuality.

"You look lovely Ryoma-chan." Fuji said as he strolled up to Ryoma, bending down on one knee he took Ryoma's hand and placed a kissed on it. Ryoma blushed cherry red as the girls only screamed louder at the fan service they were receiving.

"This is going to be a kick ass rehearsal!" Saeki said with an amused grin as he watched the main characters get into their roles.

"Let's practice the first scene when you and Fuji-kun meet Ryoma-chan!" Mika said as Saeki grinned at her.

"With or without the kiss scene?" Saeki asked as Mika smiled demurely at him.

"With of course!" she said as Saeki's grin grew even wider.

"Ne Mika-chan! I really wonder where you've been all my life! I think I'm in love!" Saeki said as he put a hand over his heart and feint a faint. Mika laughed and swatted Saeki playfully with her script.

"You can do that later Now let's watch them practice." she said and motioned for Fuji and Ryoma to take their place.

"We will start at the part where Fuji's character, Elliot wonders from his mansion and ends up in the woods where he spots Ryoma's character, Freedert who was playing with some animals." Mika said as Saeki nodded.

"Ice and Snow, scene one, act one, Take one!" Saeki said, and so it began.

TBC….

A/N: Here's the 10th chap! Sprry for the wait! I was sortta busy!" Read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 10. I'm so sorry for the long wait. bows head I have exams coming up in less than a month so I have to concentrate since I did poorly in the last exams… As a treat, I'll make this chapter a tad bit longer than the other chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: DemonGirl13 does not own Prince of Tennis or Ice and Snow.

Warning: Contains yaoi. Lime. And A ton of fan girl squeals.

_**Previously.**_

"_**Ice and Snow, scene one, act one, Take one!" Saeki said, and so it began.**_

Chapter 11.

"KISS? YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A KISS!!" Ryoma yelled as Saeki and Mika plugged their ears.

"Of course there's a kiss! It's a romance story Ryoma-chan! What did you expect? It's not a big deal. All the girls are expecting it. Now back to work!" Saeki said with a happy grin on his face as all the girls were waiting for the action. Fuji just idly stood by a desk a few feet away.

'This is going to be interesting…' Fuji thought as a sadistically sweet smile plated itself on his face.

Somehow, the ideas of insane fan girls with cameras did not make Ryoma feel any better. It made him feel worst actually.

"Syuusuke-senpai, say something!" Ryoma pleaded, looking to his 'partner' for assistance. But the chestnut haired boy was no help. He just smiled smugly and remained silent.

"Now as I was saying before I was interrupted," began Saeki,

"This is the most dramatic moment in the play. Freedert and Eliot are rewarded for their unselfish wishes by becoming guardian spirits of their village. The play ends with them together forever, and there has to be a kiss!"

"You can't have a romance with out a kiss!" Mika piped in, grinning like the cat who caught the canary and polished off a bowl of cream.

Ryoma wanted to cry. He knew the real version was more tragic and that Saeki's and Mika's version was a lot more pleasant.

Which lead him back to the kiss.

Ryoma blushed crimson, much to the amusement of his senpai's.

"Pay attention Ryo-chan! You have to be the perfect Freedert! Don't let us down!" Mika said enthusiastically.

Ryoma pointed out that he _hadn't _actually wanted to play Freedert, but was only given a 'We made you so you'll do it anyway' look from Saeki, Mika and the rest of his class.

'This is so unfair…' Ryoma mentally said; his inner chibi self losing its soul.

"Well… Shouldn't we get started with rehearsing the lines first?" Ryoma pleaded weakly. 'I don't want to do the actions first.. .' he whined, only mentally though.

"Weren't you listening to me? We're not running lines! We're choreographing the ending, where you kiss Eliot!" Mika's face was now bright crimson. Had Ryoma not been concerned with his own personal safety, he might have paused to gaped openly. As it was however, he was much too preoccupied with detaching Mika's hands from his neck, and thinking of reasons why a kiss was not needed in their play.

"Ryo-chan! Saeki!" The two boys looked up at the sound of Fuji's voice.

"Could we please return to practice? I have better things to do than waste my time here." He said; a smile on his face.

'Like getting Ryoma out of that dress and into bed…' he added as an after thought.

Right then! Let's start again Ryo-chan!"

Ryoma groaned, but allowed himself to be pushed so that he was standing next to Fuji. Ryoma listened to Hiyoshi recite his lines as god/narrator with increasing dread. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached the final line of the play. Fuji reached down, and put his arms around Ryoma, and gently touched his lips to those of the emerald haired boy's.

And then it was over, and Ryoma could breathe again. Almost going deaf at the loud squeals his female classmates made.

"Wasn't that nice Ryo-chan?" Fuji said as he bent down and nipped at Ryoma's lip, making the girls go even wilder. Ryoma blushed again and jumped away from Fuji.

"Syuusuke-senpai! Don't do that!" he yelled as the girls cooed at him while most of the guys either laughed or sighed in disappointment.

"Ryoma-kun That was the cutest thing I've ever seen!" One girl said as she had stars in her eyes and little hearts floating around her like a love struck aura.

"Us too!" Another group of girls said in unison. The girls started to crowd around Ryoma, making him uncomfortable as they asked some embarrassing questions.

"How does it feel to get kissed by Fuji-kun?" One girl asked.

"You looked pretty adorable together!" Another said.

"I wanted to get that on film!" Another said as there was various noise of agreement. Ryoma shot his senpai a withering look that read 'Help me!'. Fuji and Saeki, being the sadist and closet sadist just waved at him. But after about five minutes of torture, Fuji took pity on the young boy.

'Girls… There's a little bit of time left before English class ends. I think Ryo-chan wants to get back to wearing his pants." Fuji said casually but with his eyes opened. The girls were so mesmerized that they didn't see Ryoma slipping out and into the changing room.

'Arigato Syuusuke-senpai.' Ryoma thanked him mentally but failed to notice Saeki with a digital camera in his hand.

A few minutes later, Ryoma came out dressed in his original clothes once more. He spotted Fuji and Saeki hovering over a digital camera and by the looks on their faces, he really didn't want to know.

'The two of them are scary when they are combined together…' Ryoma thought with a shudder as the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

'Oh well… Time for Home Ec… Maybe Taka-san can help me make that Tamago sushi I saw him make last week.' He though, grabbing his stuff and walking off, unaware of the photos currently in Saeki's and Fuji's possession.

"Saeki… I'll be keeping this ne?" Fuji said as he flipped through the various pictures in the camera.

'Ryoma in a dress, Ryoma taking the dress off, Ryoma in his boxers…'

Saeki just grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"I took the pictures FOR you. Off course you'll be keeping them." Saeki said with an obvious 'duh' tone.

Fuji smiled.

"Domo Saeki… I'll be sure to set you and Mika-san up soon." Fuji said with a smile, grabbing his stuff and exiting, leaving Saeki blushing behind him.

TBC….

Read. Review. Exam Finals in 25 days… I'm screwed… Wish me luck!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 11. I'm so sorry for the long wait. *bows head*

_**Previously**_

"_Domo Saeki… I'll be sure to set you and Mika-san up soon." Fuji said with a smile, grabbing his stuff and exiting, leaves Saeki blushing behind him._

Chapter 12

Ryoma made his way to Home Ec. He spotted Taka and set on the stool next to the older boy.

"Hello Echizen." Taka said with a small smile on his face. Ryoma nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Ne Taka-san, can you teach me how to make the Tamago sushi you made last time?" Ryoma asked the older boy. Taka smiled sheepishly before he nodded.

"Off course!" he said with a smile. Ryoma thanked him as the teacher called the class for attention.

"Minna, today we will be baking a cake! And not just any cake! A carrot cake!" The teacher chimed as the girls started chattering in delight.

"You will split up into groups of four. I shall hand you out the ingredients and the recipe." The teacher said. As the student paired off, Ryoma, Taka and two girls were in a group. The teacher handed them the recipe.

**Carrot Cake Recipe:**

**1 cup (100 grams) pecans or walnuts, toasted and coarsely chopped**

**3/4 pound (340 grams) raw carrots (about 2 1/2 cups finely grated)**

**2 cups (280 grams) all-purpose flour **

**1 teaspoon baking soda **

**1 1/2 teaspoons baking powder**

**1/2 teaspoon salt **

**1 1/2 teaspoons ground cinnamon **

**4 large eggs**

**1 1/2 cups (300 grams) granulated white sugar **

**1 cup (240 ml) safflower, vegetable or canola oil **

**2 teaspoons pure vanilla extract**

Ryoma looked over to their ingredients and nodded when everything was there and accounted for.

"Okay.. How about we separate the task?" one of the girls, Himiko said as she looked at the instructions. The other three nodded.

"Taka-san, can you please preheat the oven at 350 degrees F (180 degrees C) and place the rack in center of oven?" Himiko asked as Taka nodded.

"Echizen-kun, can you please butter the cake pans and line the bottoms of the pans with a circle of parchment paper." Himiko continued as Ryoma nodded and set off to do the task. Himiko turned to the other girl, Yuuko.

"Yuuko-chan, can you roast the pecans while I set to work on the carrots?" she asked as the other girl nodded. The four of them set to work.

Roughly an hour later, the group was done with a beautiful carrot cake. The sweet smell was mouth watering as the class was filled with cakes. Ryoma's group had received the best score with their cake as it was both delicious and well made.

The group found out Ryoma had a talent when it came to cakes.

"Class, all of you did splendid and no unfortunate incident occurred! You should all be proud that you cakes turned out magnificently!" Their teacher praised. The class applauded. Soon the time ran up and Ryoma headed off to his next class.

On the way, he bumped into a tall senior with Silver hair and a mean look.

"Kuso Gaki!" he cursed with a glare that could freeze and kill the sun.

Ryoma flinched slightly but held his ground.

"Autsu!" Taka called out, seeing his rather…violent friend with a sneer on his face. Akutsu turned to him and muttered a 'ceh' before pushing Ryoma into the wall and walking off.

"Omph!" he gasped before standing up to straighten himself out. Taka-san just smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry about him… He doesn't get along well with most people." Taka apologized. Ryoma shook his head.

"It's not you're fault senpai." Ryoma said before walking off.

'_Shit That hurt.' _Ryoma thought as he made his way towards his next class.

'_What is my next class?' _He wondered as he walked down the halls, passing a few girls and boys on the way. He made a left and arrived at his supposed classroom. He peeked in and saw that indeed, it was his class. The teacher wasn't here yet so he made his way in and took a seat at the back, by the window. It was partially hidden and if Ryoma was careful, he could go on about unnoticed until the class ended.

'_I wanna go home already…' _He sighed in his mind, letting his eyes drop.

TBC…

A/N: Well… this is short.. Minna, I'm so sorry about the shortness. But I think.. I may put this fic up for adoption.. Along with some others. The flow for the story has vanished for me . I'm really sorry for giving you all such a short chapter and then ending it and say that its put for adoption.. seriously I'm sorry but.. I cant do it anymore. My muse is gone and well.. The fic died with me .


End file.
